


Accessory

by TheYearOfTheWolf



Category: Hell Fest
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/pseuds/TheYearOfTheWolf
Summary: Unlike her friends, she stayed and watched, those sharp eyes staring back at It, as if she was trying to break through Its mask and see the face within.





	Accessory

**Author's Note:**

> Really loved this movie and got a lot of ships from it, and a great slasher/final girl dynamic. Also I refer to The Other as It in this because I just feel that when The Other is at the park in killer mode It just views itself as something not weighed down by an identity, including gender. Well anyway I hope you enjoy.

She wasn’t like the others.

Of course this isn’t the first girl It has thought of Its prey in that way. There had been a few over the years who stood out for whatever reason, either how they almost got away, their fighting spirit, or not even fully understanding the level of danger they were in until it was too late.

But this one was truly different.

For starters, her group of friends intrigued The Other. When It normally hunted, It didn’t often go for everyone in the group, usually choosing to just separate one stand-out girl from the party, and take Its time with her. But this girl’s friends seemed more lively, with personalities that It would not have expected to be friends.

The smaller punk-rock one of the three seemed to be the most into the haunt around them, and thus was the most mellow at Its sudden appearance. The cliche cat girl was making some sarcastic comment that, to be honest, was lost to It, as It regarded the final, tallest of the trio.

It was her eyes that caught Its attention, the sharp blue that stood out even with the colors that illuminated the room, and the humored disdain that seemed to keep trying to form on her face.

“You’re not scary.” She tried to step past The Other, and It intercepted, fists clenching tightly as It fought the urge to just grab her and end her right there. But something held It back; a shiver that scraped in the back of Its mind that steadily increased the moment she exposed the hiding place of the one It had been stalking.

Her friends bailed as It began the final step of Its work, grabbing the whimpering nothing and dragging her forward, covering her mouth to silence her squeals. At this point she barely registered to It, the blue-eyed wonder having Its full attention. Unlike her friends, she stayed and watched, those sharp eyes staring back at It, as if she was trying to break through Its mask and see the face within.

The knife raised in the air, poised to end the girl at her feet, and yet It paused, waiting. The seconds seemed to stretch on forever, as they held gazes, and It wasn’t even sure why It was delaying for so long. Until she spoke.

“Just do it already.”

There was a joking, almost playfully annoyed tone to her voice, and It had to tense every muscle in Its body to conceal the shudder that rippled through It. The knife came down in a cruel arc as It obliged her request, puncturing into the girl’s chest and snuffing her out like a low-burning candle flame. It barely even looked at her as the blade went in, focusing back on Its partner-and yes, she was Its partner. Unaware as she was, she helped It find Its prey and even gave the order.

They’d killed her together.

And as The Other twisted the blade, and the expression on her face shifted slightly, the humored look in her eyes fading to something more unnerved, It wondered if she realized that. Did she even have a clue what she had just done?

But there was barely time to ponder that question. It had barely stood back before she was gone, practically fleeing for the exit to catch up with her friends. But It was not deterred, following after swiftly, the blade slipping back into the pocket of the hoodie.

She hadn’t gotten far when The Other stepped out into the cool night breeze, having caught up wIth her friends as they moved onto their next destination. But even as she moved forward, a pause overtook her stride, and she looked back, meeting Its gaze from across the bodies between them. This time there was a hint of fear in her eyes, fear that lingered as It raised a hand to Its lips, letting her know that It would keep their secret.

A secret she wasn’t even aware of yet. It wanted her to know so badly but no, too soon. The night was young, and her friends were still between them. They had to go first, one by one, until It was just her, so she could finally belong to It.

...no, she had always belonged to The Other. It was if she was made for It, like her entire existence was designed to lead her to this place on this night, so perfect, all for It to take. It thought of the others before like that to far lesser degrees...but none of the others had killed with It before.

“Looks like you made yourself a friend, Grade School.” The words of the punk-rock friend snapped It out of Its trance, and It watched as they disappeared into the dimly lIt crowds. Its fist clenched at the girl’s words and implications. She was more than a friend. She was a partner. And she would be the best The Other had ever had.

Tonight was going to be special.


End file.
